Missing
by Lilmischief92
Summary: Alright guys. ever notice how Serena never really ages? Even after 4 years she still looks 13-ish? What if something had happened to the real Moon Princess after the heartsnatchers? The Sailor Senshi might face their toughest enemy yet! Read and find out. Read And Review. Please don't hit and run. T just in case for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"ugh why are there so many daimon still? I feel like we fought them all a hundred times!" Venus whined as she brushed of her skirt ducking in time to dodge Uranus's attack.

"we all know the probability of us fighting the same daimon several times is improbable."Mercury stated as she attacked from behind. "AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"but not impossible right?" Saturn asked as she combined attacks with Neptune.

With one last attack, courtesy of Jupiter and a loud roar, the daimon wailed painfully before disintegrating.

"well that's that i guess. Hey where's koneko?" Uranus turned around searching.

"Late as per usual I bet." Mars said sardonically. "Who cares? she safe right?.

"Lets just get to the temple. Maybe she lost her communicator again. In any case, Luna will know." Neptune offered as she detransformed.

And with that seven senshi made their way to the temple each a bit perplexed with they're friend's ability to lose things of importance.

The door to the temple slid open as the senshi filed in. each still lost in their own thoughts until a soft jingle of a bell cut through the silence. "We have a crisis girls." Luna said.

Haruka was the first to speak. "Where's Koneko?"

"I don't know. She Was gone when i awoke this morning. She's been acting strange as of lately. checking her reflection constantly as if looking for some random change. Spending more time in her room and away from her family. She's even locked me out! Quite rudely too!"

"Usagi's never cared much about her looks!" Makoto said rather concerned with the absence of her friend.

"That's for sure. Anyone notice how she's the only one who hasn't change? No pimples. No hieght weight, nothing!"Ami stated as Minako shivered.

"Dont remind me of the pimples! ugh I still get nightmares that they're" back!" She whimpered rubbing her face subconsciously.

Just as the room filled with worried queries the doorslid open with a smack. "Where is the princess?" Trista yelled uncharateristically.

"Oh Shit!" haruka exclaimed earning an elbow to the ribs from Michiru. "Please tell me you're looking for her for an ice cream social."

Trista had never looked worse. hair astray with knots, eyes bloodshot and her face looked as though it had aged within a matter of days."i cant see her in the time stream! She's missing from time itself!"Seven jaws hit the floor in record time.

(A/N Soooo? What'd ya think? PM me your ideas on what should happen. also looking for villian names. REMEMBER! PM ME Ads Muchachas)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's missing?" Haruka shouted lunging at the time keeper. "It's the time stream! People dont just vanish!"

Trista sighed gravely, "I must admit i've been weary about the time stream for some time now, but i never had enough proof to go on. there were just strange occurances happening."

"What do you mean by strange occurances? If you don't mind my asking." Ami asked Trista accessing her mini computer.

"Well certain events like dinner conversations that happened in Usagi's home randomly dissapearing. As well as small interactions with her and her younger brother. It didn't start happening till after Eudial and the second Nehelenia though."

"Thats been like two years! I knew Usagi wouldn't cheat on Mamoru!" Minako fist-pumped and pointed triumphantly at Rei. "Ha! I told you!

"I highly doubt that now is the time for a victory dance Minako. This all just means that whoever that is she's an imposter!. And we have no clue where the real princess is!" Rei stated furiously.

"And more importantly, what are we going to do about the imposter? If she is in deed an imposter, she's probably taken the princess some where. And we'll never find Usagi whithout her." Ami rationed frown forming on her serious face.

"We can't interrogate her either. We don't know what she's capable of." Makoto added having been quiet up until now.

Haruka shoved her hands through her hair roughly from all the frustration. "But we ca't sit here and do nothing! Our princess is out there somewhere!Trista isn't the time stream supposed to see everything? How is it Koneko could vanish like this? Are there any loopholes in time that you know of?" She got up started to pace nervously.

Trista's crimson gaze shrouded darkly as she thought."Well the only way would be a black hole. That I know of, of course. But as to the imposter. We should let her go. but shadow her every day. only two senshi at a time. smaller groups are harder to detect."

Ami's head popped up as her computer made a beeping sound. "got her! I traced the Silver Crystal's energy as a GPS like signal. You won't believe where it is." She said face paling as she turned her computer towards the group.

"A graveyard?" Everyone shouted staring at the little red dot on the screen.

(A/N Dun Dun Dun! No messages so i improved. Come on guys tell me some requests! PM me if yuh have an idea;D)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon... That would drop dead awesome though ;)

Chapter 3

"A graveyard?" Everyone shouted staring at the little red dot on the screen.

Moments passed but no one spoke. They were all too shocked

with what they saw. What could the imposter be doing in a graveyard?

"Think she's raising an army?" Minako asked the unvoiced question haunting the room. "Or maybe contatcing someone?"

Haruka's form tensed as she finally spoke."Whatever shes doing. We should follow. Two at a time as Trista stated. Michiru and i can take this one." She lookedto Trista. "As long as yuh can pick up Hotaru after school. there's no need for her to get worked up at school."

Michiru nodded her agreement pulling her mirror from her purse. "Show me Usagi." She said as she closed her eyes. her mirror glowed brightly. michiru opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Their beloved princess was encased in some dark matter seemingly asleep. her face twisted softly as if she were having a bad dream. Small whimpers were heard as tears fell down her precious face.

"Damn it! Why her? Why is it always her?!" Haruka was shaking with the unbridled fury bouiling inside her. "She's never hurt anyone!" She took a deep, steadying breath. "That imposter in going to pay dearly! For everything!" She said with finality taking Michiru's hand and leaving to her car."URANUS PLANT POWER MAKE-UP!" She transformed as she drove.

As they stood in front of the entrance where the imposter had gone Neptune took Uranus's hand in hers gently. "Let's go Uranus we know what to do. I'll follow you to hell if need be." She said with a smile.

Uranus Smiled and squeezed Neptune's hand "For our Princess" And with that they entered hand in hand not knowing what would await them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Awesomness That Is Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Back at the temple the girls were narrowind down places that Usagi could be. Ami had never had to type so fast with so much stress. Minako was using her resources to find any sign to pinpoint when exactly Usagi went missing and was replaced. Rei was consulting with the sacred fire. Makoto was cooking, and Trista had left examine the time stream once again.

"Anything mina?" Ami asked from her furious typing on her computer.

"Well maybe. Remember those mirror girls Nehelenia always sent? Well I was thinking, they were mirrors, right?" Minako started carefully.

"well yes technically they were made out of reflective substanance." Ami looked up pausing slightly.

"I have a thoery. Theyre made of glass. They reflect what we see. then could have also been like a mirror cabinet. You know the ones that open to that space where yuh keep things? Perfect place to hide some thing." Minako looked to Ami.

"Oh Mina! That's genius! That could be a possiblity! but then how could she not show up in the time stream?" Ami pondered as the temple door opened revealing Trista and Hotaru.

"The princess's mirror in her room at her house." Hotaru said simply.

"What?" Rei asked as Makoto finally set the food out.

"I knew it!" Mina and Ami said in unison.

" Whats going on? Can some one explain?" Makoto looked from one to the other.

" The Princess dissapeared unnoticed because she never truly left. she's in her room." Ami explained simply.

"And We're going to go get her while haruka and Michiru are keeping little missimposter busy." Mina added slyly everyone catching on easily.

"How are We getting past her Parents?" Trista said

"Oh thats so easy.. She borrowed my notes and said i could just get them." Ami said simply. " Her parents know us. You are My Aunt from brazil."

Mina smiled " And they know Hotaru. So once we're in her room Hotaru can you make a sound barrier just in case?"

"Yea no problem. Now let's get going. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama can only fight for so long" Hptaru said eager to find they're princess.

"So the mighty Uranus isn't as unbreakable as she says? What? Now woulda thunk?" Minako made at a joke to ease the tension.

"Mina she's going to get you for that later you know that right?" Ami cautioned her friend.

"Oh Ami that just means she has to find me. Sure she's fast but her hide-and-seek skills leave more to be disired." Minako said with a mischievious grin.

"Haruka-papa is going to run yuh over Minako" Hotaru warned giggling they made their way to the car and on to Usagi's house.

"Oh no. that would just harm her Precious car." Makoto countered playfully. "And Michiru wouldnt let her do that."

"we're here." Ami's emotionless call brought them back to the situation as they all got out and made their way up and into the house. as they entered Usagi's room silence poured over them like a thick blanket.

"Silent Wall"Saturn cast her barrier and turned back to the group to see the rest of the already transformed. "For the Princess"

"For the Princess" Everyone resonded as PLuto broke the mirror that hung on the wall across from the bed with her staff key. Standing in front of the black void in front of them. Standing there they joined hands and entered.

(A/N Well? what do you guys think?) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Sorry guys. I've been doing alot of moving and settling. started school again and getting used to having a two year old brother. i did make a promise to a friend to have another chapter up by Haruka's birthday. and i made it thankfully)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE SENSHI. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE OC'S.

ENJOY~

Uranus and Neptune stepped through the portal and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight they saw. The once pristine Silver Moon Palace now stood before them. something was off though.

"Uranus its so.." Neptune started staring around.

"Eerie." Uranus finished her partner's sentence. she gave Neptune's hand reassuringly."Lets go. I've got a bone to pick with whoever's behind all this.

they took of running down the corridors. Neptune took out her mirror, " show me the way." the mirror shined brightly before showing the corridor they were in and a door on their left. "Uranus! This way!" Neptune pointed to the door as they neared it.

They entered the room and gasped. it was the princesses room. but instead of the once white and pink lace, there was black and red. tapestries of the same color hung in several places. They bed was now broken and mangled. The windows were colored black like endless voids. In the middle of the room there was a chair which appeared to be made of charred bones. In the chair sat a girl who looked about Usagi's age. long black hair flowing down her was asleep. her long eyelashes brushing over her rosy cheeks.

Uranus and Neptune surrounded the girl as Neptune bound the girls hands with a rope from one of the thick curtains. "Shall we take her back to the temple?"

"Yes I think that would be best."Uranus nodded as she picked the sleeping girl up and Neptune bound her feet. "Lets go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INNERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pluto lead the way into the void followed by Mars, Venus, Mercury, lastly Saturn. "Mars use your flames to make a light so we can see."

Mars cupped her hand ans summoned a flame to her hand. warm orange light engulfed their surroundings. The senshi all gasped as their eyes all filled with tears as they all looked at the small blond girl asleep in front of them.

"Usagi!" Mars ran to the girl followed by closely by the others. They all fell to their knees as they saw her moving around finally waking up.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and blinked as she stared up at the five worried faces. "Minna? whats going on? where am i?" she asked looking around rubbing her eyes.

"Usagi do yuh not remember anything?" Mercury asked in shock.

Usagi scratched her head. "not really its all fuzzy"

Pluto picked up their princess standing her on her feet. "Lets all just go to the temple and see if Uranus and Neptune found anything."

"Agreed" all the senshi chorused.

And with that they all left to the temple after making up some answer to Usagi's parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the temple, Haruka and Michiru had tied up the strange girl whose name was still yet to be discovered. as they sat watching the young girl sleep the pondered over the recent change of events.

"say Haruka? This girl seems awfully young! What if shes just another victim?" Michiru sighed.

"its our duties as senshi Michi. No matter what happens we have to protect the princess and Earth." Haruka said solemnly.

The temple door slid open to reveal five relieved faces and one rather sleepy face.

"Koneko!" Haruka ran to her princess checking every nook and cranny for any signs of damage. "are you alright? are you hurt? can you remember who you are?"

Michiru giggled at the sight before walking over and peeling Haruka from their obviously barely awake princess. "Haruka honestly she cant breathe with you hovering over her.

Haruka blushed and released Usagi rather embarrassed. "Ah, gomenasai! We were all so worried!"

Usagi reached out and pulled Haruka back to her before patting her back. "I'm ok Haruka. Thank you for worrying."

Everyone sighed with relief. All glad they'd found they're princess. All forgetting about the mysterious girl in the background. That is until she started moving. All eyes shifted from Usagi to the new girl.

"who's that?" Minako asked first.

"Let her go! Why is she tied up?" All eyes turned shocked to their princess who stood with shock and horror etched on her face. "PLease let her go. she's a friend!" Tears formed as Usagi pulled at the tight ropes. she turned around and grabbed Haruka's hand pleadingly,"Please untie her she not dangerous."

Haruka's jaw clenched as she complied with her Princesses request."Hai Koneko."

The Girls eyes fluttered as she opened her eyes and yawned. she froze as her light violet eyes locked with eight threatening pairs of eyes."uhhhh.. where am i?" Her eyes fell on Usagi and softened." Usagi!You got away! oh thank goodness" she sighed placing her hand on her chest.

" Hai Yumiko my friends came for me. but how did you get away?" Usagi's brow furrowed.

"Ami had tracked your silver crystal to her location and we apprehended her there. i take it she didn't abduct you?" Michiru calmly answered.

Usagi and Yumiko shook their heads. "it was Nehelenia. I don't understand why we helped her turn good!" Usagi said sadly.

"We can figure that out later but for now Princess, we need to know who this girl is, and what she has to do with all that's happened." Trista stated the obvious question everyone else had held in.

"my name is Yumiko. I am Sailor Blackstar. I protect the stars of the past, present,and future. It is my duty to help the stars who's light have dimmed into depression and hopelessness." Yumiko answered. "Usagi's light dimmed and i went to protect her but iwas caprtued and taken away."

Everyones jaws dropped in shock. Another senshi? And another enemy! What were they going to do?


End file.
